The present invention relates to service-oriented architecture, and more particularly to consolidating processes for multiple service variations.
Service-oriented architecture (SOA) methods, systems and governance models develop and deploy multiple shareable and reusable services across an SOA enterprise for use by multiple users. Key objectives of SOA are flexibility and agility in business processes and the underlying IT capabilities that support these processes. Generally, whenever a new user need of variation in tasks is observed or required, a new process is created and implemented within the SOA model for use by other users, which results in a corresponding expansion of resources required in implementation of the SOA.